Ketuker
by Akane Nakamura Arishima
Summary: Eh, Ketuker! Maaf kalo misalnya lebay, gaje, ada kesalahan teklis, garing, dll. RnR please!


**Ketuker**

**Minna~! Saya author baru! So, ini adalah fic pertama saya! Maaf kalo misalnya ada kesalahan teklis, lebay, gaje, garing, dll. Enjoy~!**

**Oya, karena author ga suka yaoi, jadi gender Shun disini ya... gitu deh. -_-**

**Disclaimer: SS punya Masami Kurumada, bukan punya saya. *author polos bgt #plak***

* * *

Sekolah _Sanctuary School _sedang mengadakan acara kemping selama 3 hari 3 malam. Pada sore harinya di hari pertama di hutan, terlihat cowok berambut coklat yg bernama Seiya, disebelahnya ada cowok berambut hitam panjang yg bernama Shiryu & cowok berambut kuning bernama Hyoga, & didepannya ada cowok berambut biru tua bernama Ikki & cewek berambut hijau bernama Shun lg maen balapan sepeda.

"Ayo! Yg menang dibeliin bebek bakar!" Ujar Hyoga.

"Ah! Itu mah elu yg mau! Tapi, daging bebek enak juga seh!" Kata Shiryu.

"Ya uda! Kalo gitu yg menang dibeliin bebek bakar!" Kata Ikki.

Mereka pun berlomba-lomba sampai ke finish, & akhirnya...

"Yaay! Gw menaang!" Seru Hyoga girang. "Mana bebek bakarnya neh?!" Hyoga uda ga sabar mau makan bebek bakar. Napsu amat sih?

"Woy sabar bro! Btw, Seiya & Shun mana? Kok blom nyampe?" Ikki heran.

"Iya ya. Shun ama Seiya mane?" Shiryu juga heran.

_Ikki diem,_

_Hyoga diem,_

_Shiryu diem,_

_Ucok Baba juga diem _*lho?*.

Di sisi laen, Shun ama Seiya malah nyasar. Ibaratnya Shun lg di negara Green Land, Seiya lg di Gunung Sahara. Tapi akhirnya Seiya ama Shun ketemuan di tengah hutan.

"Eee, Shun! Lu tau ga ni dimana?" Tanya Seiya.

"Di taman lawang! Uda tau di utan!" Jawab Shun.

"Woy gw juga uda tao kale ni di utan! Maksud gw, ini tu di bagian mananya utan? Utara, timur, selatan, barat, ato dimananya?".

"Mana gw tau".

Seiya & Shun merenung di bawah pohon sambil mikir gimana mereka bisa pulang.

"Finishnya juga dimana seh?! Dari tadi gw ga nemu-nemu tu finishnye!" Seiya kesel.

"Gw juga kaga nemu-nemu finishnya! Mana hp juga abis batre lg! Jadi ga bisa hubungin Ikki nii-san dah!" Shun juga kesel.

"Sama! Batre hp gw juga abis!". Yah, Seiya, Shun, itu mah DL! :P

Waktu Seiya & Shun merenungkan nasibnya, Tiba-tiba ujan. Seiya & Shun langsung cabut & nyari tempat untuk berlindung. Akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah rumah angker.

"Eh, tu ada rumah!Ayo Ngungsi disitu!" Seru Seiya.

Shun natep rumah itu dengan saksama.

"L...lu yakin nih Seiya, kita ngungsi disitu?"Tanya Shun ampe merinding.

"Iye! Lagian cuma bentar aja kok!"

"Y...yaudah.. kalo lu emang yakin"

Seiya & Shun masuk ke dalam rumah angker itu. Tiba-tiba datanglah...

"HYAA! NENEK GAYUUNG!" Seiya & Shun kaget.

Sebenernya, tu yg keluar bukan nenek gayung, tapi, Mpok Nori abis mandi. -_-"

"Eee, gw bukan nenek gayung!" Mpok Nori aga kesel.

"O gw kira.." Seiya & Shun lega.

"Btw, kenapa lu bedua bisa ada disini? Ujan-ujan lg."

"Eee, anu, kita nyasar. Kalo mpok tau, ini di bagian mananya utan ya?" tanya Seiya.

"Tengah utan"

"Bujubuset?! Tengah utan?! Gile aje gile!" Shun shock ngedengernya.

"Yah, gimana ni Shun? Gimana kita bisa balik? Gimana gw bisa ketemu Seika nee-san?!" Seiya uda ngeluh.

"Gw juga, gimana gw bisa ketemu Ikki nii-san lg? Jyah.. ini mah DK"

"He? DK? Apaan tuh?"

"Derita kite"

"Hyaah.. btw gw aus.."

"Sama"

Seiya langsung liat ada aer minum.

"Tu ada aer!" Seiya girang.

"Weh, ayo minom!" Shun juga girang.

"Ee, jangan di mi..." Mpok Nori blom selese ngomong.

Terlanjur, Seiya & Shun uda minum aernya.

"Emangnya kenapa?" Tanya Seiya santai.

"I...itu kan ramuan yg bisa nuker..."

"Nuker apaan?" Shun heran.

"Nuker... anu... itu..." Mpok Nori terbata-bata ngomongnya.

Mpok Nori ngomongnya lama bgt. Ampe-ampe Seiya & Shun ketiduran. Mpok Nori makin panik mau ngomong apa.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hoho akhirnya chap 1 updet! *baru chap 1 aja bangga* Author usahain deh chap 2 updet cepat kilat ^^. Sekarang author mau cabut dulu, uda laper hehe :D. Author akan berjuang! bye bye! (^^)/.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hyoga: Loh, bebek bakarnya mana?**

**Author: Ee, orang uda mau cabut! Nanti aja di chap 2!**

**Hyoga: Huaa, lama amat.**

**Author Uda lah! Kalo gitu sampe ketemu di chap 2!**

**Hyoga: Hyoga bakal makan bebek bakar loh! :9 *pamer***

**Author: Jyah dasar! Oya thx for reading juga ya! RnR please! Bye~!**


End file.
